You Know I Love You
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Just a short & sweet one-shot about our favourite couple, Austin&Ally. - Austin smiled. "Shut up, you know I love you." - AUSTINxALLY !


**um, yuup, i'm back already.**

**this was something i started a while ago and i was going to make it into a long one-shot but i never ended up getting to it becasue i started my other story. so i was looking through everything i've ever written and i saw this and i decided to just upload it as a super short cute one-shot of Austin & Ally.**

**i don't expect much to come out of this story, i just wanted to upload it because i think it's cute, but i do hope you like it, and i'd be more than happy if you did review (:**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to have a quinceanera!" Trish yelled loudly. And for the record, that was <em>loud. <em>Trish's parents had decided that they were going to host a quinceanera for her because it was tradition in the family. But we were in the twenty first century now, and you don't see anyone having those anymore. That was the excuse Trish had tried to use against her parents, but they didn't want to hear it. They were too busy getting everything ready, because they wanted the party to be held this weekend, which was in one day.

Ally was standing behind the counter, venting out her feelings to her special book. The brown leather book had been through so much already but it was still standing strong and Ally protected the book with her life. "Trish, you're overreacting. It's not even that bad. It's practically an excuse to have a party!"

"Ally, you're my best friend, you're supposed to be supporting me!" Trish exclaimed at her. Trish could never keep a temper, and she wasn't starting now. "I don't like having family get togethers," Ally rolled her eyes. "No, you don't understand. When my family gets together, something always goes wrong. We're Mexican, what can I say?" Trish shrugged. "They'll always make a big deal out of something really small and then a huge family riot begins."

Ally gently closed her book, sliding it in its place under the counter. "Wow. That's like the exact opposite of my family. If only they would have fights, it's so boring all the time!" That moment, a certain blond along with a giddy red head walked through the shop doors, both with a bright smile on their faces.

"Good morning ladies!" Austin exclaimed, sliding into the counter and jumping up to sit on it, right beside Ally and Trish.

Ally checked the clock on the wall of the shop. "Austin, it's two in the afternoon," She was responded by his dirty look, which just made her smile in satisfaction.

"Hey Trish—" Dez started speaking, walking over beside Trish, but she cut him off rudely.

"I am not in the mood for your stupidity, so do not speak to me at all, are we clear?" She narrowed her eyes in the only way Trish can. She stomped on Dez's foot and walked out of the music store, steaming.

Dez screamed out in pain. He was a guy, but Dez could not take any pain, at all. "What is her problem?" Austin asked, looking at the door from where Trish had just exited.

"Her parents are throwing her a quinceanera this weekend," Ally replied, taking her book out once more. She almost opened it but she was well aware of Austin's wandering eyes. She glared up at him and he instantly looked away.

Dez was hopping on one foot, his excuse being that Trish stomped on his foot. But really, he had no excuse for his sanity, or should I say insanity. "Quinc-a-what-a?" Dez questioned, looking weird as he jumped at the same time.

"Quinceanera. It's a Mexican tradition to show the transformation of a girl to a woman and the age of fifteen," Ally explained, eyeing Austin's twitching hand. His eyes would glance over her book that was situated in the middle of them.

Austin leapt off the counter, staying close though. "Ooh, so does that mean we're partying this weekend?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Ally, waiting for her response.

"Looks like it," She took a quick glance around the store, seeing there were barley any customers around. That was pretty unusual. It was a Friday afternoon and they usually got a decent amount of customers, but today, the place was looking like a ghost town.

Since Ally was busy looking around the store, Austin took that perfect opportunity to snatch her book and run across the room, away from the steaming brunette. "Ha! I got your book, finally!" Austin was trying to get her book forever. Her secretive act was killing him of curiosity.

Ally smirked. She knew Austin too well to know that he would never actually read her book; he just couldn't be that cruel. "Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

Austin's face mirrored confusion. "I am not a cat so don't even think about relating that to me," He replied, holding his hand up. "But on the other hand, this book looks really juicy!"

"Austin, first of all, you don't have the guts to read that book," Austin arched his eyebrow; it sounded as if Ally was doubting his abilities, and Austin hated when people doubted him. "And that's for a number of reasons," Austin crossed his arms, eager to hear her theory about him. "You can't be that cruel to anyone, especially your best friend," Ally smiled as Austin's face went straight; she knew she had said the truth. "You're not really interested in what is in that book. You just like to affront me, and stealing my book is the perfect way for that, and you know it."

Austin shot her a dirty look. "How do you know me so well?" He questioned darkly, walking over and handing Ally her book back.

"I know you better than you'd think, Austin," Ally stashed her book under the counter where it belonged before turning her attention back to Austin.

He eyed her before speaking. "But I really would like to know what's in that book. I just know that if I read it, you'd never talk to me again," Ally laughed, knowing that's exactly what she'd do. "And I couldn't have that or else my career goes down the drain!"

"Oh wow," Ally clapped sarcastically. "That's what you're worried about."

Austin smiled at her. "Oh shut up, you know I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>short &amp; sweet.<strong>

**review if you liked it.**


End file.
